


silence

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: wherein taeyeon & minho compete in silence.





	

Jinki groaned around his mouthful of eggs at the sound of paper crinkling & landing to his right.  It was the 21st century; why couldn’t they just text?  He put his fork down on his plate & picked it up, rolling his eyes as he read the note.

“Taeyeon.  Minho would like the butter.”  The scratch of pen against paper was followed by a sharp ripping sound & he sighed as he listened to his boyfriend read his sister’s note.

“I don’t know where it is.  I guess, like some people, I just can’t see what’s right in front of me.” Jinki sighed again because it was on the table, sitting in front of Taeyeon, in the stupid dish with the damn giraffe their mother had gifted them so they had to use it, & his sister was still staring at Minho in defiance.

This had been going on all weekend.  Ever since Minho had tripped over Taeyeon’s prone form on the floor & cursed instead of apologizing.  It was the most immature, absurd fight Jinki had ever witnessed, & somehow he & Jongin had moved from witnesses to interpreters.

It would probably have blown over if Taeyeon hadn’t already been upset about their mother asking when she & Minho would get married less than five minutes after they arrived for the family reunion, eyeing Taeyeon’s hidden uterus & adding on a note about her decreasing youth.  Minho was already upset about the idiot at work who not only ate his sandwich but didn’t throw the wrapper away.  

They were both tired from their travel, frustrated by their days, & unhappy that their budget meant staying with Jinki & Jongin in their tiny one-bedroom apartment, though anything was better than staying with Jinki & Taeyeon’s parents; even the fold-out sofa that sat squarely in the middle of the living room, taking up most of the space.

A fight that would have normally never even happen, much less last days, had turned vicious, & then silent.  They were competing to see who could keep from talking to the other the longest, & if Jinki’s math was correct it had been at least thirty-six hours since he was first asked to convey a hastily scribbled message.

And the weekend wasn’t over.

There were too many people stuck in too little space & they would all be crammed under an awning in a park filled with heat & insects with dozens of other relatives they would be forced to pretend to remember, & smile for photographs they’d rather not have taken.  It’s taking its toll on all of them & even Jongin is getting cranky.

The paper to his side is angrily grabbed up, scribbled on, & tossed by his plate, nearly landing in his breakfast.  He reads the note & decides that he’s officially had enough.

“That’s it, we’re leaving.”  Taeyeon’s face scrunches up & Jinki’s sure she wants to know what the note said, but Jinki’s not giving her the satisfaction.  Her stupid feud with her stupid boyfriend is making an already stressful weekend worse & he needs to get out of this cramped apartment if he’s going to make to the end of it.  He hopes that they’ll let them leave without comment.  His hopes are dashed when they each grab their papers & furiously pen out a note, shoving it towards their respective interpreters.

It’s the same message.

Jinki grabs Taeyeon’s note out of Jongin’s hand & crumples it up with his own, tossing both in the bin as he stands up, Jongin following suit.

“Have your little silent war on your own because I am absolutely done being your messenger bird.”  They leave the table & head to the bedroom where they quickly dress before heading back out towards the door.  

Jongin says a quick, “Bye hyung, bye Taeyeon” & Jinki merely glowers in silence, slamming the door behind them.

Taeyeon & Minho glare at each other from across the table, their arms simultaneously folded over their chests.  It’ll be harder to maintain their “silent war” now that they have no go-betweens, but neither of them is ready to give up.

It’s been five hours since they were left alone in the apartment.  Taeyeon wonders idly what her brother & her friend are doing all these hours, though to be honest she’s more intent on figuring out how to make Minho break.  They’re both on the fold-out bed, she lying down on it before he could put it back up because she knew it would irk him & he because there was nowhere else to sit. They’d eaten lunch in silence, making sandwiches & pouring lemonade, & sitting across from each other at the kitchen table.

Now he’s playing one of Jinki’s video games & she’s on her back staring at the ceiling, bored & tired, & if she’s perfectly honest, a little horny.  

Seducing Minho while staying silent is a challenge that has her a bit bothered & she’d really like to try.  

She starts by rubbing her foot against his, both bare & she knows he’s a bit ticklish.  She kind of hopes that he’ll tell her to stop & they can end this, but instead he just rubs her foot back & she has to bite her lip at the sensation.

Next she rolls over on her side, head propped in her hand, & rubs her fingers up & down his thigh.  It gets a response in a subtle shift in his posture, but otherwise his face remains impassive, his eyes on the game flickering on the screen.  She kisses his thigh & then sits up fully, kissing his bicep as she gently takes the controller from his hand, looking away long enough to pause it because the sound is obnoxious & not at all sexy.  He’s watching her with a bemused grin as she slowly slips into his lap, her arms around his neck, kissing him everywhere but his mouth.

Next thing she knows she’s on her back, the pillows propped behind her, giving him a hand job while his fingers are inside her, neither of them kissing the other on the lips; a new challenge.  No words have been exchanged so far & the challenge is thrilling. Like the time they fucked in her parent’s bathroom or when they were in the woods, not nearly far enough away from the main path, & the moonlight was just right.  

But even then there had been some conversation first, a kiss or two involved, but not today, & the challenge of neither speaking nor locking lips is heightening her arousal.

It’s getting to the do-or-die moment & she pushes Minho’s hand away, rising up on her knees to roll them over, propping Minho up on the blankets she had just been resting on, & climbing into his lap, grabbing his dick, & guiding it inside her.

She rolls her hips then begins to ride, Minho’s thrusting up into her, her knees pressed against his hips & his hands at her waist. Taeyeon’s flutter between her hair & Minho’s shoulders, gripping the back of the sofa to keep her balance.  It’s been awhile, the last two days on top of a week filled with schedules that kept them apart: too much tension & not enough release.

Until now.  Now she’s riding her boyfriend’s cock & it feels fucking fabulous.

“Fuck Minho,” slips from her lips before she can top herself, & she glowers down at her boyfriend as he abruptly stops his movements.    

“Don’t you fucking dare stop Choi Minho,” she says, grinding down. The other is just staring at her with that damn cocky smile he always got when he won & Taeyeon knows that he’s won & she doesn’t care.  Her fucking him should be enough of a reward.

“You win, you win!  Now move, goddammit!”  She barely gets the command out before Minho’s smile grows & Taeyeon’s suddenly flipped, rolled onto her back.  He’s still smiling at her & not moving & she’s grinding as hard as she can from this position.

“You love me,” he says, his eyebrows waggling.

“Shut up,” she retorts, punching him on the chest, her fingers spreading to feel the muscles flexing.  He leans down to kiss her & she turns her head away, scrunching her eyes shut.  She opens one, then both, then smiles, a little smirk.  Leaning up, she gives him a little peck on the nose, whispering “Earn it”, giggling as he starts moving again.


End file.
